Wireless power transfer systems may differ in many aspects including circuit topologies, magnetics layout, and power transmission capabilities or requirements. The amount of power transferred and the efficiency of the power transfer between components of a wireless power transfer system may depend on the alignment between a transmitter pad of the wireless power transfer system and the receiver pad of an electric vehicle. Wireless power transfer systems generally include dedicated ancillary positioning and alignment systems. However, these ancillary systems add a significant amount to the overall cost and complexity of the wireless power transfer systems. Therefore, there is a need in the art to utilize existing components and systems to assist with aligning the receiver pad and the transmitter pad to improve the efficiency of the power transfer.